


Promise

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: You always smile as if you're about to cry.My feelings on Shiraishi. It's short and simple but I really do feel this way about him.Can go both ways? You can also read this as if it's from his perspective.
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Promise

_ You always smile like you're about to cry _ .

I remember you always looking like this whenever you looked at me. 

You were hiding your pain behind a smile.

I didn't know it then, but you were suffering.

Please never hide your pain.

Tell me if it hurts. Tell me if you can't take it anymore.

Lean on me. Use me.

If I can be of any help, then please use me. 

I don't ever want you to suffer. 

My hands can never touch you, you will never hear my voice, and I can't ever be with you but, please, please don't be sad. 

I will always be wishing for your happiness.

Always. 

Days, weeks, months, maybe even years will pass but I will always be wishing for your happiness. 

Never forget that.

You wished for my happiness.

Despite knowing who and what I really am, you earnestly wished for me to be happy.

That is why I love you.

And I will always love you.

I will never forget that wish, that gratitude, that love you have for me. 

No matter how much time passes. 

Thank you for loving me, for thinking about me.

It's what will help me to move forward, to continue living.

I will keep that wish, this warmth, in my heart so it can guide me.

I've felt so empty and so cold for so long but you reminded me of how important it is for someone, anyone, to care about you.

I'll treasure the things you've given me.

I promise. 


End file.
